1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle and more specifically to a set of oval fishing line guides that are mounted to a fishing rod and which decrease the frictional effects due to entanglement from a coiled fishing line.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with round opening fishing line guides is the problem of tangling that occurs from a fishing line being uncoiled off a reel. The tangled fishing line will provide resistance to the travel of the fishing line through the fishing line guides. Weeds, vegetation, and other water debris will often cling to the fishing line and not be knocked off by going through the fishing line guides. The water debris which remains on the fishing line will later provide added resistance to the fishing line during casting.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an oval fishing line guide which reduces the coiled effect that a fishing line has coming off a reel and which decreases the amount of water debris which clings to a fishing line.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an oval fishing line guide which reduces the coiled effect that a fishing line has coming off a reel and which decreases the amount of water debris which clings to a fishing line.
According to the present invention, an oval fishing line guide includes a guide, guide holder, and at least one base. A guide area includes a substantially vertical slot which is preferably terminated on each end by a portion of an ellipse. The guide holder preferably retains the fishing line guide on the sides thereof. A bottom of the guide holder is attached to a top of the at least one base. A bottom of each base is shaped to be received by an outside perimeter of a fishing rod. Each base is attached to the outside perimeter of the fishing rod with any suitable attachment method. The width of the guide area is varied for the type reel, position on the rod, and the type of water (fresh or salt water). A plurality of fishing line guides in ascending sizes are attached to the fishing rod. A second embodiment of an oval fishing line guide may be fabricated from a single metal stamping.
A third embodiment of an oval fishing line guide utilizes an oval guide attached to a base. A fourth embodiment of an oval fishing line guide utilizes an oval guide attached to a guide holder. A fifth embodiment of an oval fishing line guide utilizes an oval guide attached to at least two curved legs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oval fishing line guide which decreases the amount of friction between the guide and the fishing line.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an oval fishing line guide which reduces the amount of entanglement due to natural coiling in a fishing line.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a set of oval fishing line guides which provide a more linear path for a fishing line to travel through than that of the prior art.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an oval fishing line guide which decreases the amount of water debris which clings to the fishing line.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.